Actuators may be used in, for example, aerospace applications, to drive primary control systems such as ailerons, elevators or rudders. Conventionally such actuators are hydraulic, and use fluid transfer between two or more reservoirs of hydraulic fluid as a means for controlling the position of the control systems.